Galaxy Cop: Embarrased
by Can't Write 010
Summary: When Benny learns of Bad Cop's embarrassment in becoming a father to their Lego baby, he uses it to his advantage.


"BENNY! WIPE THAT STUPID SMILE OFF YOUR FACE, YOU LITTLE-"

The space Lego laughed even harder at a certain cop's raging rampage. All he did was go into the Octan tower to see his husband like every Wednesday afternoon.

After everything was said and done with the Kragle and President Business became an amazing guy, Bad Cop has had less stress on his shoulders than usual. Instead of catching Master Builders and forcing them into the think tank, Bad Cop and his forces were out to protect the streets of their Lego world from actual criminals.

Today started out simple between Bad Cop and Benny.

They woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, and Benny kissed his literal two faced husband goodbye for the day. Nothing out of the ordinary, this was their normal morning routine.

Arriving at work, Bad Cop met President Business in his office and would receive the list of complaints, criminals, and court cases for the day. Bad Cop then went on with his day as usual. That was until noon time hit. Which was when Benny decided that, instead of being calm and reserved about his visitations like always, he was going to be annoying and embarrass his husband to no end. Sure he'd be sorry later, and he was more than aware of this fact, but he just had to. Especially with the special news he had just received.

_"Hi, C's."_

_Bad Cop looked up from his desk, cluttered with paperwork that ranged from a few months back to that very moment, and nodded. "Benny." His usual greeting may have seemed a bit formal, but Benny didn't mind. His husband looked busy. He floated over to Bad Cop and gently pried him away from the paperwork long enough to plant a firm kiss upon his lips. Before pulling away, he swerved his husbands head to see his 'Good Cop' side. "Hello." He said with a smile before placing an even longer kiss on what Bad Cop classifies as his Scribble Face Cop side. _

_Scribble Cop felt a million times better about himself after Benny gave him a compliment and kissed him to no end. He felt like he actually mattered. _

_Swerving his head back around, Bad Cop smirked and reeled the floating Lego into his lap._

_"How was your day?" He asked in a seemingly acceptable mood. Benny's face lit up. "I've got GREAT news, baby!" His excitement got Bad Cop a bit unnerved. When Benny got rowdy and over happy about something, Bad Cop was usually the one to extinguish the fire. "Oh really? What's the 'great news'." _

_"Well...you remember how you brought up having a son or daughter of our own? Well I got word that were going to have a baby girl!"_

_Lego children in the Lego universe were created and made to age like human children. The only difference was that, instead of either having a baby of your own or adopting one, you could easily create instructions on what your baby would look like and within a few months it would be ready to be assembled. In some instances, a baby would appear out of no where. But that was rare. __Benny and Bad Cop have been together for over twelve years and they finally decided that they wanted to have a child of their own. _

_Smiling, Bad Cop lightly rubbed Benny's arm. "Took long enough. When'd you find out?" He asked. "This morning! The doctor said that she should be with us in about two months? Isn't that awesome!?" _

_"Shh! Benny, please keep this a secret until a week or so before we get her. We'll tell everyone then!" _

_Benny's face went sour immediately. "Why?" His question was quick. Bad Cop noticed the slight hurt on Benny's face and scowled at himself a little before looking around the office; everywhere that wasn't Benny, at least. "Well, I mean, this is sort of a _private _thing. You know, between the two of us..." _

_Oh~._

_Now Benny saw why Bad Cop wanted to keep this between them. _

_If everyone found out about Bad Cop actually being excited about having a kid, then they'd think that he was soft and he'd get completely embarrassed. _

_"Really?" Benny asked in a very suspicious tone._

_"Benny..."_

_"So you don't want me to tell anyone that we're having A B-"_

_"Benjamin Astro Cop, I swear to brick that I will end you." Bad Cop threatened. Giving him an all to evil grin, Benny slowly started to float away from Bad Cop and out of his husbands office. "Oops...looks like my jet pack is malfunctioning again..." He was gone in an instant when Bad Cop came running after him. Though that didn't stop him from going doing the halls yelling, "WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" _

And that's basically where they're at now.

"Gotta catch me first if you wanna kill me, honey!"

Bad Cop sneaked in front of Benny and caught him midway out the door to the towers.

Benny was punished that night in the form of the silent treatment.

The next month at work was torture for Bad Cop. He had President Business and his fellow Octan workers on his back about how 'cute' and 'sweet' it was that he wanted to have a baby. Though their words were obviously supposed to be used for sarcasm and 'posterity'. And having Emmett and the gang around 'cheering them on' wasn't that big of a help either. Once everyone caught wind of their secret, Bad Cop nearly went into hiding.

In the end, a few weeks before their daughter would be with them, Benny stopped Bad Cop before his way out the door. "Love you." He kissed his cheek and floated out the door.

That didn't stop the glare that seemed to be permanently stuck to Bad Cop's expression from growing wider.

* * *

**Lego children. I couldn't think of anything or way that they would be born so I made something up last minute :P Hope it was good, Thank's for reading guys :D**


End file.
